The invention relates to a divider barrier of steel for roadway delineation.
A prior art divider barrier comprised of butt-joined divider members is described in EP 0 472 847 B1 or also DE 38 27 030 C2 and predominantly provided for mobile use in construction sites, for example.
Known divider barriers have proven very useful and find application on many roadways in Europe. The divider barriers are very easy to assemble and to dismantle and provide very reliable roadway delineation with high restraining capacity. Depending on the approach angle, there may be occasions when the wheel of an impacting motor vehicle is unable to fully contact the lower support plates so that the weight of the vehicle fails to contribute to the fixation of the divider barrier on the roadway. As a result, the divider barrier may be displaced more severely to the side.
Further, divider barriers have to meet different requirements established by various countries of the European Union with respect to their containment level. This is especially true for construction sites.
Taking into account the continuously increasing safety requirements, there is a need to improve the divider barrier, to further increase its restraining capacity, and also to render it useful for stationary application.